Te Amo Desde A Infância
by tooyakun
Summary: Olá pessoal... Que toquem os tambores pois aqui vai meu primeiro fanfic... Por favor não me matem se não gostarem, como eu disse é o meu primeiro fanfic... Mais eu acho que ele está bom pelo menos foi o que minha amiga Sayuri-chan disse ’ . E lembre
1. Despedida!

Título: Te Amo Desde A Infância

Olá pessoal...

Que toquem os tambores pois aqui vai meu primeiro fanfic...

Por favor não me matem se não gostarem, como eu disse é o meu primeiro fanfic...

Mais eu acho que ele está bom( pelo menos foi o que minha amiga Sayuri-chan disse¬¬').

E lembrem-se, Naruto não me pertence( pois se pertencesse com certeza seria mais um dos poucos animes yaois existentes e eu estaria rico .)

Capítulo 1- Despedida!

Mesmo sabendo que não tinha jeito de impedir sua partida, Naruto, um garotinho loiro de 11 anos, corria sem parar na direção da casa da única pessoa que podia contar nesse momento, seu melhor amigo desde o dia em que falou sua primeira palavra. Ao chegar no portão da bela casa, tocou a campainha e logo uma voz séria, porém muito meiga devido a pouca idade, atendeu.

Sasuke( pelo interfone) 'Alô!'

Naruto( ao escutar a voz do outro lado do interfone) ' Sasuke! Sou eu. Posso entrar?'

Sasuke(reconhecendo a voz do amigo) 'Naruto, já são mais de 10 horas, papai Kakashi não vão deixar. E peraí, o que você está fazendo na rua essa hora?'

Naruto( com a voz tremula) ' Eu preciso falar com você.'

Sasuke- ' O que aconteceu? Você está chorando?'

Naruto- '...'

Sasuke( abrindo o portão) ' Entra!'

Naruto adentrou na casa e logo foi recebido pelo pai adotivo do Uchiha que o olhava um pouco preocupado.

Kakashi( puxando-o pra dentro gentilmente) ' Entre Naruto, está muito frio aí fora.'( após fechar a porta) ' O que veio fazer aqui a essa Naruto? Seu pai sabe que está aqui?'

Naruto( de cabeça baixa) ' Posso ficar aqui por essa noite?'

Kakashi( se ajoelhando até sua altura) ' Por que Naruto?Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Iruka?'

Naruto ( sem olhá-lo) ' Por favor, deixa eu ficar aqui só por essa noite. Eu só...'( deixando uma lágrima cair no chão) ' Por favor!'

Kakashi( se levantando) ' Tudo bem Naruto, o Sasuke está no quarto, vai lá.'

Naruto( caminhando) ' Arigatou tio.'

Kakashi( olhando-o) " É melhor deixar ele um pouco quieto. Por hora, vou apenas ligar pro Iruka avisando que ele está aqui. Ele deve estar preocupado."

Assim que Naruto chegou a porta do quarto, essa se abriu e deu espaço a Sasuke que estava visivelmente preocupado com o amigo, pegou o loiro pelo braço e o guiou para dentro.

Sasuke- ' O que...'

Mais não teve tempo de completar sua frase pois Naruto se jogou em seus braços e começou a chorar assustando-o um pouco, mais logo abraçou o amigo para tentar acalmá-lo podendo assim descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Foram caminhando lentamente até a cama e se sentaram nela sem interromper o abraço.

Sasuke( acariciando suas costas) ' O que foi Naruto? Por que está chorando?'

Naruto( soluçando) '...'

Sasuke( calmamente) ' Se você não me contar o que está acontecendo eu não vou poder te ajudar.'( afrouxando um pouco o abraço) ' Então por favor...'( levantando seu rosto com uma das mãos) ' Me diz o que está acontecendo com você.'

Naruto( deixando mais lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos) ' Eu vou embora!' ( enterrando seu rosto novamente em seu peito) ' O papai Iruka vai se mudar!'

Silêncio. Tudo ficou em um completo silêncio na cabeça de Sasuke. Não poderia ser verdade. Seu único amigo não poderia ir embora. Mais no fundo do seu coração sabia que não era mentira, e a pessoa abraçada a si em prantos também provava que era verdade. Inconscientemente, Sasuke abraçou o loiro com toda a força que podia enquanto seus olhos começavam a deixar as lágrimas de sinceras tristezas caírem sobre a cabeça do loiro. Depois de umas longas horas de silêncio interrompido apenas pelos soluços dos dois, acabaram dormindo ali mesmo abraçados um ao outro tentando aproveitar ao máximo cada momento junto.

No dia seguinte, Kakashi acordou mais cedo e foi até o quarto de seu filho, isso mesmo, por mais que saiba que o garoto não nasceu propriamente de uma relação entre ele e uma outra mulher, amava Sasuke como um filho desde o dia em que pos seus olhos no garoto que chorava em seu colo com apenas 3 anos de idade no enterro de seus pais, e se deparou com uma cena que ele mesmo denominou de 'Kawaii'. Os dois garotos de 11 anos dormiam abraçados na cama do moreno e por mais que quisesse saber o que tinha acontecido com o loiro, não teve coragem de acorda-los e decidiu descobrir o ocorrido diretamente com o pai do garoto pois ontem não conseguiu falar com ele por que ninguém atendia o telefone, provavelmente por que Iruka deveria estar procurando o garoto até altas horas e devido ao nervosismo, se esqueceu de vir ao local mais óbvio do mundo. " Esse Iruka..." Pensou enquanto caminhava em direção a sala.

Kakashi( ao telefone) ' Até que enfim te achei em casa, onde estava ontem a noite?'

Iruka( com uma voz aflita) ' Kakashi? Por Deus, me diga que o Naruto ta aí!'

Kakashi- ' Ta sim Iruka, não se preocupe.'

Iruka( suspirando de alívio) 'AH! Graças à Deus.'

Kakashi- ' Por que você não veio aqui ontem ver se ele estava aqui? Sabe muito bem que Naruto corre pro Sasuke toda vez que algo acontece com ele.'

Iruka- '...'

Kakashi( depois de alguns instantes) ' Iruka? Você está aí?'

Iruka( monotonamente) ' Estou.'

Kakashi- ' Então me responde Oras! Por que não veio diretamente aqui ontem a noite?'

Iruka- ' ...'

Kakashi( sério) ' Iruka! O que você está me escondendo?'

Como sabia que não conseguiria esconder a verdade de Kakashi por muito tempo, Iruka resolveu que já era hora de lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo.

Iruka( antes de desligar o telefone) ' Eu estou indo para ai buscar o Naruto, quando chegar eu te conto tudo. Tchau!'

Kakashi( colocando o gancho do telefone no lugar) ' O que será que o Iruka está aprontando e por que ele não me disse logo?'

Em menos de meia hora, o interfone da casa de Kakashi toca e este atende, ao ouvir a voz de Iruka destrava a porta e manda esse entrar.

Iruka( adentrando na casa) ' Onde o Naruto está kakashi?'

Kakashi( fechando a porta atrás do amigo) ' Está dormindo no quarto junto com o Sasuke.'

Iruka- ' Espero que ele não tenha lhe causado muitos problemas.'

Kakashi( sorrindo) ' Claro que não. Você sabe muito bem que você e o Naruto fazem são muito importante para mim e para o Sasuke.'( mudando sua expressão para uma mais séria) ' Mais agora eu quero saber o que está acontecendo! Por que o Naruto apareceu aqui em casa ontem as 10 da noite e ainda por cima chorando?'

Iruka permaneceu sério olhando nos olhos de seu amigo de infância até suspirar em derrota e começar a falar.

Iruka( desviando o olhar) ' Nós vamos nos mudar.'

Silêncio. Nem mesmo um mosquito se atreveu a passar por ali atrapalhando o silêncio perturbador que invadia o local naquele momento. Como que por reflexo, Iruka se atreveu a olhar Kakashi nos olhos e para sua surpresa este o olhava perplexo, como se estivesse esperando uma explicação maior, então continuou a falar.

Iruka( sem parar de olha-lo) ' Recebi uma ótima proposta de estágio num colégio particular em Tóquio e resolvi aceitá-la.'

Kakashi( ainda perplexo) ' Mas...'

Iruka( cortando-o antes que esse começasse a falar) ' É só por 3 anos. Depois que eu ganhar meu diploma nós voltamos.'

Kakashi( retornando a sua postura séria) ' Te certeza que é só por causa do trabalho que você está indo embora Iruka?'

Iruka( meio irritado) ' E por que mais eu iria querer ir embora?'

Kakashi- ' Deixa para lá.'( se sentando no sofá) ' Deixe-os dormir mais um pouco, tenho quase certeza que os dois só conseguiram fechar os olhos depois das 3...'

Iruka( se sentando na poltrona ao lado) ' Ta.'( olhando para a rua pela janela) ' O que você quis dizer com aquilo?'

Kakashi( o olhando) ' Você sabe muito bem do que eu estava falando.'

Iruka( olhando nos olhos) ' Não, eu não sei. Então por que você não me diz?'

Kakashi- ' Você quer mesmo que eu diga?'

Iruka( com a voz baixa) ' Hai!'

Kakashi( cruzando os braços) ' Pra mim você está apenas fugindo.'

Iruka( se levantando nervoso) ' Fu-fugindo de quê?'

Kakashi( de pé a sua frente) ' De mim.'

Iruka( inquieto) ' Que besteira Kakashi, por que você acha que eu fugiria de você? Você é meu melhor amigo desde a infância.'

Kakashi( se aproximando) ' Mais você sabe muito bem que o que eu sinto por você não é só amizade, e eu também sei que você sente o mesmo por mim.'

Iruka( vermelho) ' Kakashi...'

Kakashi( se aproximando um pouco mais) ' Deixe-me terminar de falar. Se você esta indo embora por que quer mesmo este diploma, eu irei te esperar.'( abraçando-o) ' Mais se você está indo embora por medo de se entregar a esse sentimento que sentimos, eu também não irei impedí-lo, apenas me diga o que você quer de verdade.'

Iruka ficou paralisado com a ação e palavras de Kakashi, nunca imaginou que seu amigo de infância fosse dizer tudo isso de uma vez, muito menos que ele o abraçaria dessa forma tão carinhosa, mais não poderia deixar que as coisas continuassem pelo caminho que estavam indo, se ficasse abraçado a Kakashi por mais alguns segundos provavelmente não conseguiria ir embora, então, após juntar todas as suas forças conseguiu empurrar Kakashi fazendo-o parar de abraça-lo. Permaneceram por mais alguns minutos se encarando em silêncio até Kakashi quebra-lo.

Kakashi- ' Então essa é a sua decisão? Fugir de mim?'

Iruka( começando a caminhar na direção do quarto de Sasuke de cabeça baixa) ' Me... Desculpe.'

Kakashi( falando baixo mais alto o suficiente para que Iruka ouvisse ao passar a seu lado) ' Eu te amo, mais não vou te esperar.'

Iruka sentiu seu coração parar de bater perante essas últimas palavras de Kakashi, parou ao seu lado e com muito esforço conseguiu conter seu choro e dizer em um tom firme umas últimas palavras pro amigo.

Iruka( antes de voltar a caminhar) ' Seja feliz.'

Dois dias depois da conversa de Kakashi e Iruka, os 2 amigos e seus filhos se encontravam no aeroporto esperando pelo vôo com destino a Tóquio e que separaria 4 amigos por longos 3 anos.

Naruto( chorando abraçado a Sasuke) ' Eu não quero ir Sasuke. Não quero.'

Sasuke( tentando inutilmente conter as lágrimas em seus olhos) ' Eu sei, mais você tem que ir. Olha só, não se preocupe, será apenas por 3 anos.'( afastando-o um pouco para poder olha-lo nos olhos) ' Eu prometo que te ligarei sempre, e também poderemos nos falar pelo orkut e MSN.'

Naruto( limpando suas lágrimas) ' Mais não é a mesma coisa. Eu quero ficar aqui com você.'

Sasuke( tentando sorrir) ' Eu também quero que você fique aqui comigo, mais nem sempre podemos ter tudo que queremos.'

Naruto- ' Mas...'

Sasuke( acariciando a cabeça do amigo) ' Não se preocupe. 3 anos passam rápido e eu prometo que nós seremos os melhores amigo pra sempre.'

Naruto( colocando o dedo mindinho a frente) 'Promete?'

Sasuke( enlaçando seu dedo mindinho ao do amigo) ' Prometo.'

Um pouco afastado dos menores, estavam Kakashi e Iruka que se encaravam sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

" Atenção passageiros do Vôo 189. Embarquem pelo portão H7."( Bem, como nunca andei de avião espero que essa frase de pelo menos pra quebrar um galho -.-')

Iruka( meio constrangido com o olhar de kakashi sobre si) ' Bem, esse é o nosso vôo. Onegai1, cuide bem do Sasuke e se cuide também tah?'

Kakashi- ' Hai!'

Iruka( com a voz um pouco mais alta) ' Vamos Naruto, é o nosso vôo!'

O loiro deu um forte abraço no moreno e logo correu até seu pai que já caminhava na direção do portão indicado pela aeromoça. Antes de cruzarem o portão, os dois olharam para trás e sorriram tristemente para as únicas pessoas que amavam de verdade.

Continua...

E aí galera?

O que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado, sei que esse capítulo ficou um pouco curto mais é por que eu sou péssimo em escrever o início de alguma fic. -.-

Quero avisar q postarei um capítulo por semana, mais se me mandarem bastante review( é assim que se escreve O.O??), posso pensar em postar 2 por semana pois o segundo capitulo já esta quase pronto então se querem ver a continuação do fic, me mandem reviews( ainda não sei se está certo ¬¬') e nos vemos semana que vem, na mesma hora e no mesmo canal( Sempre quis dizer issoXD)


	2. Reencontro!

Gomen GOMEN GOOOMMEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!! Foi mau galera pela demora, mas to sendo escravo de novo, mas prometo que tentarei de todos os jeitos postar 1 capítulo por semana!! Mas se não der por favor Gomennasai!! Estou aberto às sugestões de novos casais, pois só tenho os casais definidos: NaruSasu KakaIru, então mandem-me seus casais preferidos, quem sabe eu ponho na história!! Só vou avisando: não tenho nada contra a Sakura, mas ela NUNCA vai ficar com o Sasuke-chan!! Quem sabe com o Sai¬¬!! Mas ainda prefiro ele com o Itachi O.O!! Agora vou parar de encher lingüiça e deixar vcs lerem a história!!

Capítulo 2- Reencontro!

# 3 anos depois #

Já era a hora do almoço num dos maiores colégios particulares de Kyoto, e como de costume, um jovem de 14 anos, cabelos negros azulados e belos olhos negros, se encontrava debaixo de uma árvore ' Sakura' aproveitando sua sombra pra lanchar ao ar livre e rever seus recados no celular, na verdade um em específico.

Sasuke( relendo mentalmente pela milésima vez o recado) " Oi sasuke-kun, tenho uma ótima notícia para te dar. O estágio do papai Iruka já acabou, semana que vem eu volto para Kyoto. Você vai nos buscar junto do tio Kakashi no aeroporto né? Chegaremos na segunda no vôo das 14 horas. Estou morrendo de saudades."

Sasuke( digitando com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios) " Claro que eu vou te buscar baka. Também estou com saudades."

Sakura( já sentada ao seu lado fingindo-se de surpresa) ' Não acredito! Você sabe sorrir Sasuke-kun?'

Sasuke tomou um susto com a aparição da menina de cabelos rosados mais não demonstrou, apenas a encarou com um olhar sério, seu olhar costumeiro, e guardou seu celular antes que a menina perguntasse para quem ele mandava uma mensagem.

Sasuke( sério) ' O que faz aqui Sakura? Você não tem treino de vôlei todas as quinta-feira?'

Sakura( coçando a cabeça com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios) ' É...que aconteceu uma coisinha no treino...'

Sasuke- ' Hum...'

Sakura- ' Eu ,sem querer é claro, não medi minha força e na hora do saque acabei acertando o rosto de uma menina do primeiro ano. Aquela Sayuri da sala o lado da nossa.'

Sasuke- ' A Sayuri da 1.002?'

Sakura( corada) ' É'

Sasuke( antes comer um dos bolinhos de polvo que trouxe para seu almoço) ' E qual o estado dela?'

Sakura( mais corada ainda) ' Nariz quebrado!'

Sasuke quase se engasgou com a declaração da menina, sabia muito bem que ela era forte mais quebrar o nariz de alguém com uma bola de vôlei não era tão fácil assim. Ao conseguir engolir seu bolinho, fechou sua lancheira e colocou-a do seu lado voltando sua visão para o lago a sua frente.

Sakura- ' Com isso, o Yamato-sensei achou melhor eu deixar o clube de vôlei e continuar só no clube de artes marciais. Como ele mesmo disse...' ( engrossando um pouco a voz para tentar imita-lo) ' Sua força será muito mais benéfica lá do que aqui.'( voltando a falar normalmente) ' Por isso, só tenho treino agora do clube de artes marciais.'

Sasuke( sem olha-la) ' Mais o que você acha a respeito disso?'

Sakura( se reencostando na árvore) ' Bem, acho que ele tem razão, além do mais eu só estava no clube de vôlei por que queria ocupar mais meu tempo.'

Sasuke( com uma sobrancelha levantada) ' Ainda mais você quis dizer né? Que pelo o que eu sei, você é líder de torcida, capitã do clube de redação e literatura, faz parte do clube de artes marciais e ainda é a organizadora de festas do colégio.'

Sakura( sorrindo) ' Eu sei, é que eu gosto de me manter ocupada. E também assim eu ganho mais créditos para a faculdade que eu quero fazer.'

Sasuke- ' Como se você precisasse. Você é a aluna mais inteligente do primeiro ano.'

Sakura( corada com o comentário) ' Que isso Sasuke-kun, você também é muito inteligente. Nós somos sempre os primeiros colocados em todas as matérias.'

Sasuke- ' Isso é verdade!'

Sakura- ' Mudando de assunto, por que do seu sorriso agorinha a pouco heim ,Sasuke-kun? É muito raro ver você sorrindo e toda as vezes que eu vejo você fazendo é por causa desse celular... Com que você fala tanto que consegue te deixar tão feliz?'

Sasuke( um pouco irritado) ' Não é da sua conta.'

Sakura( séria) ' Não me diga que é uma garota?'

Sasuke( olhando para ela) ' E se fosse?'

Sakura( incrédula) ' Não pode ser. Mais Sasuke, eu serei sua esposa lembra?'

Sasuke( se levantando) ' Isso é o que você e mais vinte dúzias de garotas dizem, nunca falei que namoraria nenhuma de vocês, muito menos que me casaria com alguma.'( dando um sorriso sarcástico) ' Por isso, se eu fosse você desistiria logo, nenhuma garota desse colégio me interessa.'

Sakura( virando o rosto emburrada) ' Nunca! Eu ainda vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim, isso eu garanto.'

Sasuke( antes de começar a caminhar) ' Faça como quiser, mais se eu fosse você começaria a dar mais valor a quem realmente gosta de você, o que não falta nesse colégio é garotos interessados em você Sakura.'

Sakura ficou observando Sasuke se afastar de si em silêncio apenas imaginando quem seria essa pessoa que faz seu amado sorrir tão docemente, enquanto este entrava na sua sala de aula para assistir os 3 últimos tempos.

As últimas aulas foram TÃO interessantes que o tempo passava como uma tartaruga andando de uma cidade a outra, MMUUIITTOO lentamente, também quem poderá né, 3 tempos de história com o professor Sarutobi. "Droga, por que eu tenho que saber de coisas que aconteceram antes mesmo de eu nascer?". Era o pensamento que se passava na cabeça de quase todos os alunos, mais como toda regra sempre tem uma exceção, é claro que tinha alunos que estavam adorando o aprendizado, tal como Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata e Neji Hyuuga, esses dois últimos são os primos herdeiros de uma grande herança de família, mais calma não é de dinheiro que estou falando, a tão cobiçada herança da família Hyuuga é seu estilo de artes marciais 'Punho Suave'.

Após o término das aulas, Sasuke a pedido do professor Sarutobi, se dirigiu a sala dos professores pois seu pai Kakashi que também é seu professor de artes marciais, solicitava sua presença de imediato. Ao chegar na porta da sala, bateu 2 vezes nela e só entrou depois de obter a permissão quase inaudível de seu pai.

Sasuke- ' Mandou me chamar Kakashi-sensei?'

Kakashi( sem tirar os olhos do seu livro 'Paraíso Icha Icha') ' Sim Sasuke-kun, mais estamos sozinhos aqui, por que não me chama de papai?'

Sasuke( se sentando a sua frente sério) ' Por que ainda estamos no colégio, e combinamos que aqui eu e você nos trataríamos apenas como aluno e professor lembra?'

Kakashi- ' Mais sua aula já acabou e como eu havia dito, estamos sozinhos nessa sala.'

Sasuke( com um pequeno sorriso maléfico no rosto) ' Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu te chamo de pai aqui no colégio se você parar de ler essa perversão que tem nas mãos. E então? O que acha da minha proposta?'

Kakashi- ' Pode me chamar de Kakashi-sensei.'

Sasuke- ' Sabia que ia preferir assim. Mais para de enrolar e me diz logo por que você pediu para mim vir aqui? Está me atrasando e hoje é meu dia de fazer o almoço lembra?'

Kakashi( olhando pela primeira vez para seu filho) ' Você era muito mais fofo quando criança sabia? Adorava o jeito meigo e tímido.'

Sasuke( corando) '...'

Kakashi( sorrindo) ' Mais não se preocupe, também gosto desse seu jeito sério e confiante.'

Sasuke( virando o rosto sem graça) ' Dá para falar logo o que você quer!'

Kakashi( voltando sua atenção para seu livro) ' Só queria perguntar se você recebeu alguma mensagem do Naruto-kun. É que enquanto eu estava dando aula para a turma 1.002, meu celular tocou e eu vi que era uma mensagem do Naruto dizendo que ele e Iruka irão voltar semana que vem, na segunda.'

Sasuke- ' Eu também recebi essa mensagem.'

Kakashi- ' Como eu pensei, é claro que o Naruto mandaria para você também.'

Sasuke( de pé) ' Era só isso que o senhor queria Kakashi-sensei?'

Kakashi- ' Você não vai mesmo me chamar de papai né?

Sasuke- ' Então com licença.'

Sasuke se retirou da sala encostando a porta atrás de si e deu de cara com alguns 'amigos' que esperavam-no.

Sasuke- ' O que fazem aqui? Por que não foram embora?'

Ino( com um imenso sorriso nos lábios) ' Oras, por que estamos te esperando.'

Neji( sério) ' Uns só por que foram obrigados.'

Sasuke( encarando-o) ' Não lembro de ter pedido para ninguém me esperar Neji.'

Ten Ten- ' Ta, agora já chegas rapazes. Nossa sempre que se vêem parecem dois cães de rua prontos para brigar por um pedaço de carne.'

Hinata- ' A Ten Ten tem razão.'

Sai e Sakura( juntos) ' Concordo!'

Sai( sério) ' Para de me imitar feiosa!'

Sakura- ' Oras sua bicha pervertida, eu não te imitei, foi você quem me imitou.'

Ten Ten- ' Pronto, quando não é um é outro... Vocês também podem parar de trocar ofensas?'

Sakura( bufando) ' Foi ele quem começou.'

Sasuke- ' É melhor a gente ir embora logo.'

Hinata- 'E-eu concordo com o Sa-sasuke-kun... '

Neji( começando a caminhar) ' Então vambora gente.'

Como já era de se esperar, Ino e Sakura tentaram pegar cada uma um dos braços de Sasuke mais esse gentilmente, (quase matando-as com o olhar), se soltou delas e acelerou o passo andando agora ao lado de Sai enquanto as duas logo atrás discutiam.

Sai- ' Só você mesmo pra fazer a amizade inseparável da Sakura com a Ino virar esse caos Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke- ' Isso não é da sua conta.'

Enquanto isso um pouco mais a frente, Neji, Hinata e Ten Tem conversavam descontraidamente sobre nenhum assunto em especial. Em poucos minutos os sete amigos se encontravam na porta do colégio junto de outros colegas de outra turma.

Temari- ' Até que enfim vocês 4 chegaram, já ia embora e deixar vocês ai meninas.'

Temari era um ano mais velha que Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Ten Ten e era do segundo ano, mais se conhecem desde o primário por isso sempre foram amigas.

Sakura- ' Gomen, é que estávamos esperando o Sasuke-kun.'

Shikamaru( de braços cruzados) ' Por que será que ninguém está surpreso com isso heim?'

Shikamaru tinha a mesma idade do grupo de Sakura, 14 anos, mais por ser muito inteligente, já estava no segundo ano e era namorado de Temari. Muitos desconfiavam de sua inteligência por que ele é muito preguiçoso, mais ele nem se importa com isso, para ele tudo, exceto a Temari, que acontecia naquele colégio era 'Problemático'.

Gaara- 'Hump.'

Kankuro- ' Já estamos até acostumados a sempre esperar esse cara ai.'

Gaara e Kankuro eram irmãos de Temari, o primeiro era o mais novo e também era do primeiro ano só de que uma outra turma e Kankuro era o mais velho e estava no terceiro ano. Gaara era praticamente o espelho de Sasuke, sério, reservado, resumo: Muitas garotas em cima dele. Já seu irmão mais velho, bem, esse aí era totalmente ao contrário.

Depois de uma breve conversa nos portões do colégio, todos decidiram que já era a hora de irem embora, como sempre as meninas iam junto de Shika e Neji pois quase todos moravam próximos e naquela direção exceto Temari que fazia questão de acompanhar o namorado até em casa, como as suas amigas diziam ela era o homem do relacionamento.( Isso acontece até no anime gente, quem não percebe isso precisa de tratamento psicológico òÓ) Gaara e Kankuro foram juntos por um outro caminho deixando Sasuke e Sai que por mais que não gostassem muito um do outro, moravam consideravelmente próximos e sempre iam juntos. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada em silêncio, repentinamente quem quebra esse é Sasuke.

Sasuke- ' Por que você me odeia tanto se pelo que eu lembre nunca fiz nada contra você?'

Sai- ' Eu não te odeio por que quero, você que me faz te odiar.'

Sasuke- " Sabia que iria ser perda de tempo perguntar, mais não custa nada tentar."

Sai- ' É que eu não entendo esse seu jeito e como as garotas e até os garotos vivem atrás você. Tudo que elas recebem são foras muito bem elaborados e olhares sérios e as vezes até mortais de sua parte e mesmo assim continuam correndo atrás de você.' ( olhando-o) ' Afinal, o que você tem de tão especial?'

Sasuke( com um sorriso cínico nos lábios) ' Então tudo que você tem contra mim é devido a todos me quererem? Sabe Sai, eu não achava que você era um garoto invejoso, sempre pensei que você e o Gaara eram os únicos garotos decentes desse colégio, é claro que depois de mim né...'

Sai( irritado) ' Eu não tenho inveja de você!'

Sasuke( olhando-o nos olhos) ' Não? Então o que foi esse seu discurso ai sobre todos sempre ficarem atrás de mim? Eu não posso fazer nada, também não gosto nada disso mais mesmo assim eles continuam me seguindo, e você também não tem do que reclamar, muitas garotas já pediram pra ficar com você e você sempre faz o mesmo que eu. Então... Peraí...'

Sai- ' Peraí o que?'

Sasuke- ' A não ser que...'

Sai( arqueando uma das sobrancelhas) ' A não ser o que?'

Sasuke( sério) ' Você me odeia por que gosta de uma dessas garotas que vive me perseguindo e ela só quer saber de mim estou certo?'

Sai virou a cara muito irritado com a descoberta de Sasuke, por mais que não quisesse admitir era verdade, gostava mesmo de uma das seguidoras do Sasuke, mais nunca que iria admitir isso pra ele. Sasuke apenas deu um pequeno sorriso de vitória e continuaram a caminhar em silêncio. Em poucos minutos Sai se despediu do Uchiha, por pura educação devemos frisar isso, e dobrou uma rua que daria em sua casa. Sasuke continuou o restante do caminho sozinho e em pouco tempo já estava na porta dessa. Pegou sua chave na mochila e quando ia coloca-la na fechadura, uma voz fez com que ele ficasse paralisado deixando a chave cair de sua mão.

Voz( alegre) ' Não reconhece mais um amigo Sasuke teme?'

Sasuke não acreditava no que ouvia. "Será que estava sonhando?" Era seu único pensamento, mais constatou que não era sonho pela dor que sentia nos dedos do pé esquerdo onde a chave havia caído. Começou a se virar lentamente logo se deparando com um par de olhos azul-celeste, lindos e rebeldes cabelos loiros e um sorriso extremamente sincero muito bem conhecido por ele.

Sasuke( surpreso) ' Na-Naruto?'

Naruto- ' Não, a cachinhos dourados.' ( se aproximando de Sasuke) ' É claro que sou eu teme.'

Sasuke- ' Mais você não tinha me dito que só voltaria semana que vem, na segunda-feira?'

Naruto( cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça) ' É que eu queria te fazer uma surpresa.'( sorrindo) ' E ai? Feliz em me ver?'

Sasuke( fingindo-se de sério) ' Nem um pouco.'

Naruto- ' Mentiroso!'

Naruto se preparou para dar um soco no braço de Sasuke mais esse foi mais rápido e seguro sua mão puxando-o logo em seguida para um abraço terno e carinho a muito esperado pelos dois.

Naruto( deixando ser abraçado pelo moreno) ' Eu senti muito sua falta.'

Sasuke- ' Eu também senti a sua falta dobe.'

Naruto( sem sair do abraço) ' Dessa vez eu vou deixar você me chamar de dobe, mais na próxima eu te quebro.'

Sasuke( dando um pequeno sorriso) ' Só nos seus sonhos.'

Enquanto isso no colégio, mais especificamente na sala dos professores, Kakashi estava lendo seu inseparável livro ' Paraíso Icha Icha' na paz da sala vazia quando um bater na porta o incomodou.

Kakashi( torcendo o nariz) " Tava bom de mais para ser verdade." ( sem parar de ler seu livro) ' Pode entrar!'

A pessoa entrou e se aproximou da mesa do professor que nem levantou os olhos do livro para ver quem era, e nem levantaria pois estava na melhor parte do livro era o que ele pensava, mais ao escutar uma voz muito familiar chamando seu nome, se levantou da cadeira num salto deixando seu livro cair no chão e seu olhar surpreso cair sobre a pessoa.

Kakashi( coçando os olhos) ' É mesmo você Iruka?'

Iruka( sorrindo docemente) ' Claro que sou eu Kakashi.'

Kakashi- ' Mais você e o Naruto não iam voltar só na semana que vem?'

Iruka( se sentando de frente para Kakashi) ' Íamos, mais meu estágio acabou antes do previsto então o Naruto me fez comprar as primeiras passagens para cá. Você conhece o Naruto, sabe que quando ele quer algo ele quase sempre consegue.'

Kakashi( também se sentando) ' Verdade! A única coisa ,pelo que eu saiba, que o Naruto não conseguiu foi convencer você a não ter ido pra Tóquio.'

Iruka( sério) ' Verdade!'

Kakashi- ' Por falar do Naruto-kun, cadê ele? Pensei que estaria com você.'

Iruka- ' Ele até estava, mais no caminho para cá ele viu que já estava na hora do Sasuke-kun sair do colégio e como viu que não daria tempo de busca-lo, achou melhor ir espera-lo na porta de sua casa.'

Kakashi( dando um pequeno sorriso) ' Ainda bem que certas coisas nunca mudam.'

Iruka( também sorrindo) ' Concordo!'

Kakashi- ' Fico feliz que tenham voltado.'

Iruka- ' Também estamos felizes de termos voltado.'

Continua...

Nhááá...

Eu sei que esse capítulo demorou e que ainda por cima terminou meio sem noção mais o que posso fazer, minha vida ta toda enrolada...

Assim que eu postei o primeiro capítulo fui chamado para trabalhar e quase não tenho tempo pra escrever maisÇÇ, mais garanto que darei meu máximo OOe não deixarei vocês esperando muito, é o que eu espero ¬¬'.

Agora a parte mais importante responder os Reviews!!

(Que eu aprendi através da Tsunade Uzumaki )

1º Tsunade Uzumaki: Tah obrigado pelo conselho! É que como havia dito essa é a minha primeira fic de NaruSasu, mas conselho sempre é bom e espero que nesse capítulo tenha menos ação ¬¬.

Sasuke: Mas do jeito que você é incompetente vc nunca conseguirá escrever um fic direito!

Tooya-kun: SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!! (E gruda em seu pescoço!!)

Naruto (vemelho de raiva): LARGA O SASUKE! ELE É MEU!!

Tooya-kun: Vc tem certeza que não vai dividir ele comigo? Olha que eu ponho ele com a vaca rosada (pra quem naum sabe: Sakura), hein!!

Naruto: óò (nande dattebayo!!) Ta bom eu divido um pokinho contigo!! X

Tooya-kun: Foi o que eu pensei!! Então continue me mandando review! Jaa!!

Roberta22: Bem, como ficara a amizade dos dois após 3 anos, só lendo o próximo capítulo para vc descobrir! E SIM, terão mais casais yaois ao longo da história, péra só um pokinho!! Ainda não defini quais!! Se puder me ajudar... Agradeceria!

Naruto: Pq ele num tem capacidade suficiente para fazer isso sozinho!!

Tooya-kun: Acho que vc tah com saudade da vaca rosada (sorriso maligno) !!

Sasuke: Onegai, DAME! A vaca rosada não!! TT

Tooya-kun: Então manda seu homem fica quieto!!

Sasuke: Dobe cala a boca!!

Tooya-kun: Bj tbm e continue lendo a fic!!

Mitsuki-Nekinha: Vlw pelo review e espero que naum tenha raiva do Iruka, ele tem os seus motivos para fazer o q fez!! Mas no desenrolar da história muita coisas ainda irão acontecer (cara de mistério)!!

Uchiha FeH: Tah! Nada contra emos! Mas o Sasuke não é Emo!

Sasuke: Até que enfim alguém me defendeu! E sim: Sushi de emos (cara de mau)!!

Naruto: Ungh! (òÓ) Que meeduh!!

Sango 7Higurashi: Não se preocupe, como botei no inicio do capitulo tentarei postar semanalmente!!

Leona EBM: Claro que seus comentários são sempre válidos, me inspiro muito nos seu fics para escrever os meus. Por falar nisso: "Promiscuidade", hein! O que é aquilo!! Ó.O Mas voltando ao meu fic: Eu tento escrever sem os parênteses, mas por incrível que pareça eu não consigo!

Naruto: Incompetente! ¬ ¬

Tooya-kun: Vaca rosa!

Naruto: Tá bom, já calei a boca!

Tooya-kun: Então voltando ao assunto: Continue me corrigindo sim! E sempre q puder me dar um puxão de orelhas será bom! Ja nee! E assim q fizer outro fic me avise, hein!

Hyuuga-kun: Como você adivinhou?? Será mais-ou-menos isso!!


End file.
